Photo de famille
by Ko' Koha
Summary: Chimney avait décidé de faire une photo de famille. Et elle y parviendra ! Pour le meilleur, comme pour le pire. Il ne reste plus qu'à définir QUI apparaîtra sur sa photo...


Salut à toi, lecteur fugace et curieux, qui a eu la bonne idée de cliquer sur le titre de ce petit OS. Oui, je te salue, et je salue ton courage. Bienvenue, dans mon antre. :]

Nan, bon d'accord, mon antre n'est pas si dangereux. Et je t'assure, pauvre petit lecteur, si tu as eu peur à la lecture de la précédente ligne, que tu n'as rien à craindre ici ! Je m'présente, je m'appelle Ko', mais ça tout le monde s'en smouf. (De toute façon, c'est marqué plus haut.) Et si tu veux vraiment savoir d'autres trucs totalement inintéressants concernant ma personne, mon profil est absolument libre d'accès. Mais encore une fois, là n'est pas la question. Non, car ce que tu es venir lire, petit lecteur avisé, c'est ce qui va suivre. (Parce que si tu viens juste pour lire la présentation, c'est vraiment pas cool pour moi... ^^)

Parlons de ce qui va suivre, donc ! Je te propose aujourd'hui un OS de ma composition (évidemment) que j'ai écrit l'été dernier. En fait, pour te mettre un peu dans le contexte, quand je suis parti en vacances avec mes parents, **R.N. Zuzu**, le petit être au grand avenir qui me sert de grande sœur, m'a donné un thème pour que j'écrive. (J'avais terriblement envie de composer, mais impossible de trouver l'inspiration.) Et elle m'a donné : **Chimney**. Voilà comment ce texte est arrivé dans ma tête, puis au bout de mes doigts, et enfin, ici, derrière ton écran d'ordinateur. Ou de portable. Ou même de tablette. Bref, derrière ton écran.

C'est un OS-pas-prise-de-tête, qui raconte en toute simplicité un petit passage, inventé par mes soins, de la vie de cette adorable gamine. Il est certes un peu long (3 238 mots, ça commence à faire) et je m'en excuse. Mais je ne regrette rien, et pense sincèrement que je ne pouvais faire plus court.

Bref, je vois que je me suis encore beaucoup emporté, que j'ai encore beaucoup écrit pour une simple présentation, et que tu t'impatientes sans doute. Alors, je m'éclipse, et je te laisse, petit lecteur adoré, savourer (je l'espère) ma petite histoire ! :)

_Précision : T_u le sais, mais je le rappelle tout de même, l'univers de One Piece ne m'appartient pas. J'en profite d'ailleurs pour remercier Oda-sensei, qui nous fait toujours plus rêver au fil des tomes et des épisodes. :')

~Enjoy

* * *

**« Photo de famille »**

Elle est là, assise sur ce canapé, à fixer l'objectif. Elle est la première installée. Et ça se comprend ! C'est elle qui a insisté pour la faire, cette « photo de famille ». Oui, c'est Chimney qui avait eu cette idée.

Au départ, personne n'était de son avis. Gonbe lui-même semblait sceptique face à cette étrange boîte noire de geai, montée sur son fin piédestal froid de métal. C'était un vieil appareil photo couleur qu'un passant à la gare de Shift avait offert à la jeune fille, en guise de remerciement. Cette dernière lui avait préparé des cookies tellement bons qu'il n'avait pas voulu repartir sans lui avoir fait quelque chose en retour. Elle s'était immédiatement passionnée pour la photographie, au grand dam de tout son entourage.

Lorsqu'elle avait, pour la première fois, parlé de cette photo, elle avait donné plusieurs arguments, allant de « On n'en a encore jamais faite ! » à « J'ai envie d'exprimer mon talent d'artiste ! » en passant par « Pour Noël ! S'il vous plaaaaîîît… ». Arguments tous contrés par la vieille Kokoro, qui avait respectivement répliqué en ces termes : « On n'est pas non plus obligé d'en faire une. », « Tu t'exprimes déjà bien assez tous les jours en prenant tout et n'importe quoi en photo », et « Noël, c'est dans 7 mois. J'vois pas pourquoi on ferait une photo d'famille maintenant ! ». La vieille femme ne pliait pas. Elle trouvait, de plus, que ça demandait une trop grande organisation, que c'était impossible pour elles, bien trop éloignées de Water Seven. Et puis, Chimney avait trouvé _**le**_ bon argument, au bon moment.

Tout d'abord, elle avait profité de l'Aqua Laguna. À ce moment-là, elle, Kokoro et Gonbe étaient contraints d'aller à Water Seven. Ça faisait donc un argument en moins pour la vieille femme. Et puis, elle avait dit, l'air de rien, alors qu'elle était en compagnie de sa grand-mère et du maire de la ville : « Oh, ça pourrait être sympa de prendre une photo de nous et de l'envoyer à la Mme Pirate, et aussi à Franky ! »

_"Les Mugiwaras"_, avait pensé Kokoro. Cela faisait bientôt un an qu'ils avaient totalement disparu de la circulation. Alors, pourquoi leur envoyer une photo maintenant, alors que personne ne savait à qui et où l'envoyer ?

« Chimney ! Tu sais très bien que Chapeau de Paille et son équipage ont disparu ! »

Et la jeune fille avait répondu, du tac-au-tac, l'œil sévère :

« Alors, toi aussi tu les crois morts ? »

Cette remarque cinglante avait été suivie d'un long silence. "_Prise au piège…"_ Oui, la vieille Kokoro était prise au piège de sa petite fille adorée. Non, bien sûr, elle savait, ou plutôt devinait, les Mugiwaras vivants. Mais pour convaincre Chimney, la seule solution était d'accepter de prendre cette fichue photo de famille et de leur envoyer. Sans quoi, la jeune fille resterait certaine que sa grand-mère n'a pas foi en ces pirates.

Alors oui, elle avait accepté de faire cette photo, sous l'œil amusé d'Iceburg, promettant de l'envoyer à l'équipage de Luffy. Et donc, Chimney est là, assise dans le canapé de l'un des nombreux grands salons de la villa de Galley-la, en compagnie d'un des chefs de gare, embauché comme photographe pour l'occasion.

Dehors, tous les citoyens de la ville basse ont déjà calfeutré et déserté leurs maisons. L'Aqua Laguna ne devrait pas être trop puissante, cette année. Plus personne dans la ville n'a de travail à fournir. Tout le monde est au repos, dans l'attente de la grande vague.

Confortablement installée, Chimney attend patiemment que chacun vienne prendre sa place devant l'objectif. Elle a déjà décidé où placer tout le monde, elle attend simplement que chacun de ses invités arrivent.

La vieille Kokoro arrive en première, une bouteille entamée dans une main, une deuxième bien remplie dans l'autre, rigolant de son rire habituel, pour une raison totalement inconnue. Chimney ne s'en formalise pas. Elle a l'habitude maintenant. Cette femme, c'est toute sa vie. Enfin, tout son début de vie. C'est sa grand-mère, et bien plus encore. Elle ne saurait même pas exprimer tout ce qu'elle ressent pour elle. Du respect, de l'admiration, de l'adoration… Chimney est heureuse qu'elle ait accepté de faire cette photo. Car c'est la première personne que Chimney veut faire apparaître dessus. Et c'était aussi la première personne à s'y être opposée. Enfin, au début, tout du moins…

La jeune fille se lève à l'entente du rire gras à faire fuir un lapin des montagnes, et lui indique le coin droit du canapé. La vieille femme s'y affale, boit une bonne lampé de sa première bouteille, et pose la deuxième au sol. C'est sa réserve. Parce qu'elle part du principe que lors de ce genre de photo, l'attente est toujours très longue, et qu'une seule bouteille pour patienter, c'est pas assez.

Juste derrière elle, Gonbe la suit, fraîchement lavé et pomponné. Lorsqu'il aperçoit sa maîtresse, il se précipite sur elle et se jette dans ses bras. Chimney le serre contre elle, heureuse de le retrouver après son bain. Il sent bon et a le poil tout soyeux. Il est le deuxième élément primordial pour sa photo.

Car Gonbe est un peu comme Kokoro. Il représente lui aussi toute la petite vie de la jeune fille. Elle est arrivée à Water Seven alors qu'elle était encore très jeune. Elle ne se souvient ni de ses parents, ni de sa vie d'avant. Mais elle se souvient très bien de ce sentiment de solitude et d'abandon qui lui collait à la peau les premiers mois qu'elle a passés ici. Elle était alors une petite fille toujours triste, jamais souriante. Elle n'était pas comme les autres enfants. Elle n'avait pas de parents, et la seule personne qui s'occupait d'elle n'était qu'une pauvre vieille femme toute ridée, alcoolique, qui a des nageoires à la place des pieds et qui lui sert de grand-mère.

Et puis, un jour, elle a trouvé un petit chlapin, seul, blessé, abandonné au milieu de la rue. Il était comme elle. Elle l'a recueilli, et s'est fait du même coup son premier ami, Gonbe. Ils ont grandi ensemble, se sont soutenus mutuellement, et c'est en grande partie grâce à lui qu'aujourd'hui Chimney peut garder ce grand sourire et sa joie de vivre.

La jeune fille s'approche du canapé et pose son chlapin à gauche de sa grand-mère. Elle le portera sur ses genoux.

La troisième personne, enfin, le troisième élément qui doit apparaître sur la photo se fait attendre. Pour tuer le temps, Kokoro picole (pour changer), Gonbe s'ébouriffe une peu le poil (Il n'aime pas quand c'est trop lisse) et Chimney ouvre la porte du grand salon, prête à accueillir son invité. Enfin, au bout de quelques minutes, un coassement sonore retenti, et Yokozuna fait son apparition, manquant de défoncer l'encadrement de la porte. Chimney crie son nom et se jette à son cou. Depuis les événements d'Enies Lobby, il y a un an, ce crapaud est devenu le nouvel ami de la jeune fille, qui ne manque pas de lui prouver son affection. Kokoro se retourne légèrement sur le canapé pour le saluer et Gonbe, nullement jaloux, saute sur le dossier et lui adresse un « Miaaaa ! » de bienvenue.

Chimney indique à Yokozuna l'endroit où il doit prendre place : derrière le canapé, du même côté que la vieille Kokoro. Après quoi, elle retourne se poster à la porte, tandis que Gonbe et Yokozuna entament une discussion animée.

Chimney quitte son poste un instant et va voir à une des fenêtres qui donnent sur la mer. Au loin, une première vague de l'Aqua Laguna se dessine. La jeune fille sourit en se remémorant ce qu'il s'est passé l'année précédente. Elle se perd dans ses souvenirs et n'entend pas ses invités arriver dans la pièce. C'est une voix masculine qui la tire de sa rêverie.

« Bonjour tout le monde ! Il paraît que c'est ici, pour la photo de famille ?

\- Iceburg ! »

Et la jeune fille se précipite vers lui. Elle le tire pas la main et lui indique le milieu du canapé, à côté de Gonbe. Il salue les personnes et animaux déjà présents et s'installe.

Chimney ignore quel est le lien exact qu'il y a entre sa grand-mère et le maire de Water Seven. Mais elle a toujours considéré Iceburg comme un oncle, ou quelque chose du genre. Après ce qu'il s'est passé avec le CP9, elle est certaine d'une chose : Iceburg fait effectivement partie de la famille.

Elle lui adresse son plus beau sourire, et se retourne vers l'encadrement de la porte. En dehors du salon, Kiwi et Mozu attendent. Elles sont les nouvelles secrétaires de Iceburg et sont donc arrivées avec lui, mais elles n'osent pas entrer.

« Venez ! » Leur crie Chimney. Elles refusent d'abord, un peu gênées, prétextant qu'elles n'ont rien à faire sur la photo de famille de Chimney, puis se laissent emporter par le sourire contagieux de la jeune fille. Cette dernière leur indique leur place : derrière le canapé, à l'opposé de Yokozuna.

Une fois qu'elles sont bien placées, Chimney prend du recul sur son « œuvre d'art », et affirme pour elle-même d'un signe de tête. Ses yeux se posent sur les « sœurs au carré », comme les appelait Franky. Elles ont toujours leurs coiffures extravagantes et sont toujours aussi courtement vêtues. Au final, en un an, elles n'ont pas changé d'un pouce. Elles ont simplement changé de patron. Avant, elles suivaient Franky à la trace. Et lui, les considérait comme ses petites sœurs.

De la même manière que Chimney considère Iceburg comme un oncle, elle a également toujours vu en Franky un tonton assez étrange. Comme le maire de Water Seven, il fait partie de sa famille, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ce qu'il s'est passé à Enies Lobby, il y a un an, n'a fait que renforcer cette impression.

Ainsi, si Franky fait partie de la famille, il en est de même pour Kiwi et Mozu, malgré tout ce qu'elles peuvent prétendre…

Chimney se campe derrière l'objectif, allume l'appareil, et observe la scène. Elle voit son chlapin lorgner sur Tyrannosaure, la souris d'Iceburg, toujours fidèlement accrochée à la poche de sa veste. L'envie est trop forte, elle zoom, pour n'avoir que Gonbe et Tyrannosaure dans le cadre, et *clic*, la photo est prise. Elle déplace un peu son objectif, et tombe sur sa grand-mère, qui a renversé sa bouteille au dessus de sa bouche grande ouverte, sans qu'aucune goutte ne tombe. Visiblement, elle est déjà vide. *clic* Sa grand-mère n'a rien vu, soupire, et ouvre sa deuxième bouteille. Chimney continue son jeu ainsi pendant quelques instants, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix criarde se fasse entendre dans l'encadrement de la porte. Tilston et Lulu font alors leur apparition.

« **ON NOUS A DIT DE VINIR ICI ! C'EST POUR QUOI ?** demande le premier.

\- T'es pas obligé de hurler, Tilston… » enchaîne son compère, tout en renfonçant son épi, qui repousse un peu plus loin.

Chimney va à leur rencontre et leur explique :

« C'est pour faire une photo, vous voulez bien ? »

Les deux amis se regardent, considèrent un instant la proposition, et approuvent du chef.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

Chimney les incite à la suivre et leur montre leur place, à côté des « sœurs au carré », derrière le canapé. Les deux contremaîtres de Galley-la saluent leur patron, la vieille Kokoro, les trois animaux, et surtout les deux secrétaires, avant de prendre place à côté de ces dernières.

Chimney ne sait pas trop si elle doit les compter dans sa famille, mais elle les sait liés avec les autres par les événements d'Enies Lobby. Elle ne regrette pas de les avoir invité.

Kokoro regarde les deux nouveaux arrivants. Elle savait pour Iceburg et avait bien deviné pour Kiwi et Mozu. Mais pas un seul instant elle avait pensé à Lulu et Tilston. Elle sourit, impatiente de voir quels seront les prochains sur la photo.

Et elle n'a pas à attendre très longtemps. Un brouhaha assourdissant retenti derrière la porte du grand salon. La vieille femme se retourne, tandis que Chimney se précipite vers la porte pour accueillir ses invités. Invités qui ne sont autres que Zambai, nouveau contremaître, et toute sa bande.

« Bon alors Chimney, maintenant qu'on est là, tu vas pouvoir nous dire pourquoi tu nous as fait venir ! » s'écrie Zambai.

Elle lui sourit de son air malicieux. Elle avait demandé à ce qu'il vienne avec toute sa bande, sans lui dire pourquoi. Elle lui explique, et tout le monde approuve son idée. Elle leur dit de se mettre derrière les « sœurs au carré », les deux contremaîtres et le crapaud, et tout le monde s'exécute, saluant du même coup les personnes et animaux déjà présents dans une cacophonie de tous les diables. Elle les regarde un instant se battre pour savoir qui sera devant, qui sera derrière, amusée, puis interpelle Zambai.

« Toi, tu t'installes sur la canapé, dans le coin gauche ! »

Et elle accompagne ses dires d'un geste pour lui montrer où s'installer. Il lui demande pourquoi lui et pas un autre, et elle lui répond que, comme il représente la Franky Family, il faut bien qu'il se mette devant.

Kokoro rigole pour elle-même. Mais bien sûr ! Puisque Franky est inclus dans la « famille » de Chimney, il faut bien y mettre toute la Franky Family ! Surtout depuis qu'ils ont participé à la bataille contre le CP9.

« Bon alors Chimney, lance-t-elle. Ça arrive, cette photo ? J'ai presque plus rien dans ma bouteille, moi !

\- Attends, grand-mère ! Il manque encore quelqu'un ! »

Effectivement, il reste une place vide, entre Iceburg et Zambai. Comme le temps commence à être long et que le dernier invité se fait attendre, chacun s'occupe comme il peut. Les deux contremaîtres de Galley-la compagnie entament une discussion intense avec les secrétaires de leur patron, pendant que les gars de la Franky House changent et rechangent encore de place. Par terre, Gonbe s'est mis à courir après Tyrannosaure, et Chimney regarde par la fenêtre, rêveuse. La première vague est passée, emportant avec elle tout ce qui n'était pas assez solide. La deuxième vague ne s'est pas encore formée, mais ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Elle se rapproche un peu du seuil, guettant l'arrivée du dernier invité.

Dernier invité qui daigne enfin montrer le bout de son nez. En effet Chimney perçoit des bruits de pas pressés, au fond du couloir, et Pauly, un cigare dans le bec, apparaît dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il pénètre en trombe dans le salon et referme la porte derrière lui, en nage et hors d'haleine.

« Ben alors, Pauly ! T'es en retard ! Tout le monde t'attend !

\- Oui, bon ça va, gamine ! J'avais mes créanciers aux trousses ! J'ai eu un mal fou à les semer ! »

Il reprend son souffle et considère tout le monde déjà présent dans la pièce.

« Ah oui, y a déjà pas mal de monde…

\- Ben oui, je te dis, t'es le dernier ! » répète Chimney.

Elle le conduit à sa place, entre Iceburg et Zambai, et il s'installe, tout en s'indignant sur la tenue provocatrice des secrétaires.

« Chimney ! Promets-moi que tu deviendras jamais comme elles !

\- Moi j'espère surtout qu'elle deviendra jamais comme sa grand-mère… souffle Zambai.

\- J't'ai entendu le morveux ! » Et les poils du dit morveux de se hérisser.

Pauly est comme les autres contremaîtres. Il ne fait pas vraiment partie de la famille, et pourtant, sans lui, Chimney est persuadée qu'il manquerait quelque chose dans sa vie. Et si c'est lui sur le canapé, et pas un autre, c'est parce qu'elle se souvient très bien que c'est lui qui représentait Galley-la, lors de l'offensive menée à Enies Lobby, tout comme Zambai représentait déjà la Franky Family.

Elle sourit, fière d'elle et de son idée, et se plante derrière l'objectif. Elle vérifie que tout est en ordre : le cadrage, le zoom, la place de chacun… Elle demande à untel de se décaler, un autre de s'avancer, un troisième d'échanger avec un dernier…

Elle relève la tête. Elle aurait bien aimé prendre les deux géants ainsi que Sodome et Gomorrhe, mais ça devenait légèrement compliqué de les faire entrer dans le cadre, et surtout, dans la pièce. Déjà qu'avec tous les gars de la Franky Family, il n'y a plus grand place dans le salon…

La vieille Kokoro s'impatiente sur le canapé. Elle a fini sa deuxième bouteille et elle s'ennuie. Gonbe et Tyrannosaure ont eux aussi rejoint leur place respective, essoufflés d'avoir tant couru, et commencent à trouver le temps long.

« Voilà voilà ! » s'écrie enfin Chimney.

Elle jette un dernier coup d'œil dans l'objectif, et file s'asseoir entre sa grand-mère et Iceburg, Gonbe sur ses genoux. Elle fait signe au chef de gare que c'est bon, et ce dernier s'apprête à prendre la photo. Mais il n'en a pas le temps. Au moment où il presse le bouton, la porte du salon s'ouvre brusquement sur trois hommes en noir qui se précipitent dans la marée humaine que forment les gars de la Franky House. Ça donne des coups de coude, des coups de pieds, et ça se bouscule. Untel se casse la figure, en entraine un autre, un troisième, et bientôt, tout le monde se retrouve dans une situation précaire. L'une des « sœurs au carré » menace de tomber, et fort heureusement, se fait rattraper par un des contremaîtres présents à ses côtés, pendant qu'un des hommes en noir s'emmêle la main dans la chevelure de l'autre.

Pauly réalise soudainement que les auteurs de tout ce remue-ménage ne sont autres que ses créanciers, et s'empresse de se lever pour aller sauter par la première fenêtre qui s'offre à lui, faisant ainsi chuter Zambai.

Apeurée par tout ce bruit soudain, Tyrannosaure saute de sa poche et courre pour trouver un endroit où se cacher. Gonbe la poursuit et Yokozuna, prenant ça pour un jeu, se jette à leur trousse, bousculant au passage la vieille Kokoro. *clic* La photo est prise à ce moment précis. On voit donc une Kokoro au bord de la chute, une souris, poursuivie par un chlapin, lui-même poursuivi par un crapaud, un Iceburg affolé d'avoir perdu sa souris, un Pauly presque sorti du cadre, un Zambai les quatre fers en l'air, une Kiwi dans les bras d'un Lulu plus que gêné, un Tilston affalé sur le dossier du canapé, une Mozu se débattant contre une main prise dans ses cheveux, sortant du néant, et une marée humaine formée de bric, de broc et de bras cassés… Mais ça, Chimney ne le verra que quelques jours plus tard, lorsque la photo aura été développée.

Et c'est ainsi qu'un an plus tard, lorsque les Mugiwaras retrouveront leur bateau, ils y découvriront également cette photo, accrochée sur le mur de la salle.

Et puis, en regardant de plus près, on remarque que, sur le mur du fond, huit avis de recherche apparaissent, sur cette photo de « famille ». Et sur ces huit avis de recherche sont représentés les huit premiers membres de l'équipage au chapeau de paille…

* * *

**NdK** : Et voilà. Tout est dit. Cher lecteur, si je ne t'ai pas perdu en cours de route, alors je me félicite. C'est une première victoire ! J'espère en tout cas que ce petit OS t'aura plu, et que je te recroiserai, un jour ou l'autre, au détour d'une review, ou d'un prochain texte !

Tchao tchao ! :D


End file.
